Old Times Sake
by SisterofNightmare
Summary: Minerva and Sybill head out one night, hoping to recreate some fun from their younger days. A surprise awaits them as they enter the Room of Requirement. AU Oneshot Minerva/Sybill, Hermione/Luna. Edit: Now with Formating!


AN:Edit: I deeply apologize for the wall of text that my story became. That will teach me never to attempt to post from my phone again.

This story is set in an AU I am developing, and many of the changes will be obvious in the reading of it, one that isn't is that Professors McGonagall and 'Trewlawny' are in their mid 40's, not 70's as is the norm for McGonagall. This oneshot is also set in a Freeverse where Voldemort never rose to power, making the characters seem a little out of character but, I believe, logically so.

Professor Minerva McGonagall giggled softly as she ducked into a corner, pulling the person whose hand she clutched into the hiding spot as a young Hufflepuff Prefect patrolled past. Any students seeing this would be greatly confused as to what the stern deputy headmistress was doing sneaking around when she had every right to roam the halls at whatever hour she pleased. This question had a rather simple answer, old times sake. Sybill had talked her in to reliving their school days together tonight, and the professor could never refuse her wife when she got that adventurous gleam in her eye.

Her giggle was cut short as the taller womans lips captured her own, before she whispered, "Min, darling, if we get caught you aren't getting any for a month." Minerva smirked at that, but knew that her wife would carry through with that promise, besides, it would be a shame to break their flawless record because she was too excited and horny. When the students footsteps had faded the women glanced around quickly before making their way forward again.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination, a room on the seventh floor that they had discovered in their time as students. When the secret door appeared Sybill leaned her wife up against it and kissed her deeply as her other hand grabbed the handle, but as soon as the door opened two voices called out, "We were just studying!" nervously. Accompanied by the telltale rustling of cloths hastily being fixed.  
recognizing the voices, Minerva turned on her heel as her face grew redder. On the bed sat her seventeen year old niece, Luna Lovegood, making no effort at all to look innocent, her hair was unashamedly mussed up and the first three buttons of her nightshirt where undone revealing a skimpy red bra of a type that, as far a Minerva was concerned, she shouldn't be wearing for another five years. Standing at the foot of the bed was the Head Girl, and Minerva's Junior Professor, Hermione Granger, whose hasty attempts to look completely innocent were belied by the fact that she had put her shirt back on backwards and a blue bra lying casually over in the corner of the room that must be hers, unless her niece had taken to wearing two bras which, knowing her, was not outside the realm of possibility.  
"Five thousand points from Hufflepuff!" She managed say through clenched teeth as she glared at her (formerly) favorite student.  
Her wife giggled behind her, and she shot her a glare, the Seer must have known this was going to happen. Sybill ignored her, and she grumbled to herself as her wife said, "Now, Min. Lets not be too hasty." She turned to the two, blatantly out of uniform, students and continued, "Just what were you girls studying?"  
Hermione turned a deep shade of red as she searched her brain for some excuse, but the younger Ravenclaw was much quicker and calmly responded, "Anatomy. 'Mione told me Muggle healers called 'doctors' use it to better treat injuries. Being the proper Ravenclaw that I am, I just had to know how magic would interact with it so I insisted Hermione teach me. Did you know that there are a number of spells that have a very interesting effect when used on this muscle group right here?" She asked, suddenly reaching out and stroking her girlfriends inner thigh, which caused the older girl to turn an even brighter shade of red.  
"You see my dear? Perfectly thousand back to Hufflepuff for excellent research." Sybill said, smirking, "Now, I just remembered I have some papers to grade before tomorrow morning, if you would walk me back to our chambers?"  
"Minerva grumbled, she had been looking forward to this, but she said, "Yes dear." And turned to go. Stopping for a second she turned back to the girls and said, "And I expect to see a ring on Lunas finger before the end of next year, or I guarantee you that Hufflepuff won't win another house cup as long as I'm here." She turned, and took a few more steps before calling back, "Oh, and I expect to be up late tonight. I need you to take the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years, eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Lesson plan will be on your desk." Before walking out with her wife who was barely containing her laughter.  
"Oh, Min." She said, laughing as the door closed, "Why do you torment her like that? They have been dating for a bit more than four years now, you will have to get used to it eventually."  
"I do not have to be comfortable with the idea of them doing that until after they have graduated." She huffed.  
"Oh, come now. You know, they remind me of a certain Head Girl and Ravenclaw prefect a few decades ago." Minerva snorted at that, and her wife continued, "Yes, if I remember correctly they discovered some interesting ways certain spells interact with that area as well, now if only I could remember..." Minerva felt her face flush blissfully for a second as she remembered some of their experiments, and their pace quickened. Yes, tonight still held quite a bit of promise for old times sake.

Hermione groaned as the door shut in front of them. She hadn't expected to have to get out of bed until ten before Charms. She turned to her girlfriend accusingly and said, "you knew that was going to happen, didn't you."  
"Of course Hermione." The young Oracle replied, "This room is infested with warbling Grifflethumps. They feed off of interruptions you know. I tried to tell you, but you kept my mouth rather occupied. Now, where were we?"  
"Ugh, I would love to pick up where we left off, but I have to get up early tomorrow, now where did you throw my bra?"

Harry James Potter sat, invisibly, in front of the giant hourglasses that counted house points. He would often do this, fascinated at the number of points that flowed during the night, but he had never seen anything like what he saw tonight, not even three years ago when he and the Weasley twins had pulled their greatest prank ever. All of the blue orbs in the Hufflepuff glass had dissapeared rather suddenly and a number of black orbs he had never seen before clattered into the bottom. It reversed after a few seconds, but he knew only one thing his cousin could have done to bring such wrath upon her house. He would have fun teasing her about it come morning.


End file.
